shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Town of St. Eden
Town of St. Eden is a huge town in South Blue. This place is the hometown of those people: Steppens D. Storm, Steppens D. Ellie, Yusuf Raflac, Aaron Raflac,... The Town is also an enormous industrial places, which contains over 400 excellent engineers and scientists all around the world. It was once controlled by an "evil" Government officer, Aaron Raflac, along with his 35 followings, but just after the death of Aaron, the Town has restored itself and become a large industrial city as well. Information * Founded: 1101 - 1105 * Region: South Blue * Area: 237,600 sq km * Side areas: Mountains and sea * Population: approx. 189,000 people * Mayors: Henry Croyleman (former, 1468 - 1507); Aaron Raflac (former, 1507 - 1509); Carlos Jefferberd (1510 - current) * Well-known places: The Steppens House (destroyed); The Revolutionary Assassin School; The execution platform; The Raflac House I; Local beach; The Raflac House II; The Local Graveyard. History The beginning (1101 - 1250) There were a group of refugees and slaves from the West Blue that fled from their masters/nobles to the South Blue. They successfully escaped and started to build a village named St. Eden. Once after they'd finished their works of building, they began to work different jobs together, from planting foods and fruits to hunting the animals and raising the cattle... In 1140, the Assassin Barracks was built and founded, to trains guards to guard the town. The first weapon of the whole town is the short blade, sword and spear. Later, it developed and scientist invited some new big weapons: catapults, multi-turret cannon, bazooka, mortar, mini-gun,... Thus it was considered as one of the best industrial city in South Blue by people visited here. Until 1203, the city was struck by a large group of terrorists led by Norman Raflac - the ancestor of Aaron Raflac. Although the citizen fought bravely and won many battles, many people were killed and many stores, dwellings and workshops were destroyed, worth two billion berries. Norman was captured by the soldiers and forced to give all the money, but he committed suicide and five hundred berries were stolen from Norman's family, made his family become the criminal family. Half of his children was sentenced to death due to participating the strike to the town. Before execution, the prisoners said that the mayor was too old-fashioned and needed to change. However, this was ignored and those were executed instantly. On April 1213, the Assassin Barracks was moved to an area near the Grump Valley, where was far away from the town, then it was renamed "Revolutionary Assassin School" (R.A.S.). A 175-kilometer railway track was built, to transport the student to school every year. Three month later after finished, the school accepted approximately four thousand students to study in this school. The First South War (1251 - 1255) The first period (1251) The second period (1252-1254) A year later, the whole nation was declared war by Patriota Manwifts in South Blue. The Second South War (1380 - 1411) The Coup d'état (1477 - 1509) Present (1510 - current) Well-known places The Steppens House It had been owned by the Steppens Family since 1370s. Until August 23rd, 1497, the house was destroyed by the assassins from CP-40, under the order from Aaron Raflac. The Revolutionary Assassin School The execution platform The Raflac House I This once owned by Yusuf Raflac after "David Steppens Jr. incident" in 1497. The twin Steppens D. Ellie - Steppens D. Storm stayed there until his beginning of a new school year in 1502. Every summer, they returned and lived there. After the death of Yusuf Raflac, Steppens D. Bill "Horse" chose this house to be his family's residence. Local beaches The Raflac House II The Local Graveyard Citizens in the Town bury dead people there. Here rests a lot of people related to the main story, included: * Lily Elizabeth Mesley (1461 - 12 September 1495), buried on 14 September, 1495 * David Steppens Jr. (17 February 1437 - 26 August 1497), buried on 28 - 29 August 1497 * Steppens D. Jackal and Thomas Steppens (1481 - 23 August 1497), buried on 30 August 1497 * Warren Sarfett (? - 23 August 1497), buried on 30 August 1497 * Yusuf Raflac (6 September 1453 - 29 May 1507), buried on 16 June 1507 * Steppens D. Bill "Horse" (29 December 1479 - 20 June 1509), buried on 25 June 1509. * Reemus James Kreacher (1459 - ?) Lowhedge Casino Notes # Mysterious man: the one who is revealed to be Aaron Raflac in "In Revolutionary Assassin School (Part I)", chapter 10. Category:South Blue Location Category:Town